Hero Lost, A Love Remains
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: The Concordance Extraction Corporation and the Kingdoms of Equis have negotiated a treaty between their groups. This allowed Equestrian citizens to assist in World Cracking operations. Upon a particular mission to find out the problem with a quiet ship, the USG Ishimura, "Chief of Security" Starburst, makes a terrifying discovery... And a new ally to help her against Necromorphs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **Survivor and Lost Hero**_

 _When the Humans arrived on Equis, many of its native races were terrified by these hairless beings from beyond the stars, several wishing nothing but destruction for their visitors. However, despite what many believed, they had not come to do Equis any harm, and opened negotiations with the Royal Princess and other world leaders of Equis. They had learned that this "Concordance Extraction Cooperation", or "CEC" for short, had a single mission, to locate and excavate resources from uninhabited worlds across the stars. When they discovered Equis, and the strange energy readings coming from it, their scientists and researchers were intrigued and wished to gain more information about the world. Many becoming fascinated with the power that the inhabitants of Equis called "magic" and what new doors it could open for research and development. In vice versa, those of Equis were awe-struck with the technologies that the Humans had brought to them, which included space fairing vessels, atmospheric vessels, and massive "World Cracker" ships able to harvest untold resources from a single planet._

 _Through negotiations and talks with Human Leaders and the leaders of Equis, after the representatives were given enough time to arrive for these talks, a treaty was struck. The inhabitants of Equis agreed to assist the CEC with their mission to harvest resources and research, in exchange the CEC provided the Kingdoms of Equis with their own technology to help progress its industry and life. At request that came from one of Equestria's more research loving princesses, and Element of Harmony. The terms were found both agreeable and within legal bounds of both sides, the Treaty of Equis being signed by the CEC's President and Equestria's Solar Princess._

 _However, what the citizens of Equis did not know, is what dangers this alliance has in store for one of their more valued royals within the near future... Or the change in fate's own hand._

 **-USG Kellion-**

The hull creaked, as it came to a slow halt, its thrusters going into full reverse to slow its hulking form down enough for a safe distance. The bridge's crew worked tirelessly, in order to make sure their Wai Lao Class ship did not collide with the massive World Cracker vessel. The commander smiled at their view, hands placed upon his back in a more parade rest form… A sense of pride filling his heart, as he looked upon this destressed ancient.

"Are we within hailing range?"  
"Aye, sir." The Communication Officer answered, turning around to face their commander.

"Good, try and get in contact with them." The ordered, turning his gaze towards the Ishimura. "I would like to know why they had sent out that distress beacon."

"To be honest, I really do not like this, sir." A female voice called out, drawing the crew's attention towards the bridge's entrance… Seeing their only Equestrian Crew Member, a orange coated "Pegasus" Mare. She wore the uniform of CEC Security, but held more Equestrian Military badges instead of the Corporation's own. "There are no lights, and its engines are dead… That isn't a good sign, from what I managed to learn about these ships."

"Ah, Princess Starburst, glad of you to join us." The Commander smiled, but lost his nerve when said princess glared at him. "Ah, forgot, you do not like being called that…" He coughed into his hand, nodding. "Excuse me. 'Chief of Security Starburst. While, normally, I would agree… We still need to investigate, and see if there are any repairs needed."

"And why would did you call for me to be present for this?" Starburst asked, crossing both arms under her breast. "I think things would be better if I were in the training simulator, or learning more about your CEC's regulations."

"I wanted you here, because I had the same feeling as you, Chief Starburst." The Commander answered, turning his gaze back to the Ishimura again. "Any word yet?"

"Negative, sir… Their communication array must be offline, but I bet we can used the automatic docking procedures via grav-tether." The Communication Officer answered, looking towards his terminal. "Maybe then, we will get ourselves some answers once on board."

"Agreed… Navigation, get us on board the Ishimura."

"Aye, sir." The Navigation Officer announced, working at his own terminal. "Auto-Pilot activated… Auto-Docking Procedures activated. ETA to dock, five minutes."

"Sir… I still do not like this." Starburst repeated, feeling a chill run up her spine. "This is seriously creeping me out."

"I understand your concerns, Starburst… But, I assure you, everything will be alright." The Commander repeated his assurance, nodding to the Equestrian Princess. "Think of this as another training run and preparations for any real problems that may arise in Equestria's future with the Corporation. If you know how to handle these situations, now?" He turned towards the young Equestrian. "Then you can deal with them easily in the future."

"Still doesn't mean I like it…"

Slowly, the Repair Ship made its way towards the Ishimura's docking bay, lining itself up for the procedures. Navigation did its best to keep a close eye on their auto-pilot's approach, making sure no issues came up and were ready to correct mistakes that may appear. However, as they drew closer and closer towards the Ishimura… A section suddenly went up in flames! Debris scattered across the void between the Repair Ship and Ishimura, panic appeared within the bridge's crew as they tried to work their way around this sudden occurrence. Before anyone could react, a large piece of debris shot forward and slammed into the Repair Ship's starboard side! Creaks and heavy scraping wrecked the ship's inner hull, causing it to fly out of control and increase speed into the Ishimura's docking bay.

"Get control! Get control damnit!" The Commander yelled, as they watched the Ishimura's docking hanger get closer and closer at an alarming rate. "Close observation doors, now! CLOSE THEM!"

"Everyone, hang on to something!" Starburst ordered, as the blast shields closed, in a desperate attempt to protect the crew from harm.

In seconds, their ship crashed inside of the Ishimura's hanger, blast shields closer barely in time to protect them… However, glass and pipes broke free from their frames, one broken pipe snapping out and stabbing the Communication Officer straight through his heart.

"Travis!" The Commander yelled, regaining his footing in time to see his subordinate impaled by the broken pipe. "Damnit! What the hell happened out there!?"

"I-I do not know sir! We lost the auto-pilot, when the debris hit us." The Navigation Officer answered, trying to get his terminal back online. "Nothing is responding, damage reports are flying in all across the ship." He looked back towards the Commander, panic in his eyes. "We have to see what damage there is to the hull, before we can do anything."

"Damnit… Someone send word to maintenance, we need to get a team out there to fix this." The Commander looked towards Starburst. "Chief Starburst, get a squad together and escort the techincians."

"Y-Yes, sir…" Starburst replied, rubbing the side of her head and heading towards the bridge's exit. "Moon Fire, Xel, Conrad, Tempest Sky, and Zelium; meet me at port two and-?"

Sounds of clicking against the hull stopped those on board the bridge in their place, looking around. "What was that…" The Commander asked, more clicking sounds going across the bridge, followed by scratching and heavy banging. "Is there… Something trying to get into the ship?"  
"Chief! Chief, come in!" A voice yelled over the comm-link.

"Tempest? What's going on?" Starburst asked, keeping a finger over her own comm-link. "Status report…"

"Trouble, ma'am! They're everywhere!" Tempest replied, panic in her voice. "W-We can't stop them! Nothing seems to work! They already got Conrad and Moon! We need back up! We need-AGGGH!"

"Tempest? Tempest answer me! **TEMPEST!?** " Starburst spun towards the Commander. "Sir, I need to go find my team, and-!"  
A large talon-like blade ripped through the blast shield, effectively impaling their Navigation Officer! His blood gurgling screams called for help, begging for someone to save him. Starbust quickly drew her side arm, firing at the talon and tried to free their comrade from his attacker… Until another ripped through and stabbed his heart, before ripping said officer completely in half.

What came out of the forced open blast shield, terrified the remaining crew members.

It looked… Almost human, but flesh torn open, mutated, blood and guts pouring out on to the floor. Its arms and legs had been turned into twisted razor-sharp claws, head torn backwards and having a strange stem jutting out from the creature's throat. A smaller pair of arms jutted out from what remained of the human-like body's stomach, only two clawed fingers and thumbs used to rip what flesh it could grab. Its grotesque form made those who looked at it completely sick, one of the crewmen losing it and throwing up.

"W-What is that thing?" The Commander asked, backing away.

"I do not know…" Starburst replied, quickly pulling up her side arm, as the monstrosity screeched at them. "But I'm going to kill it!"

Round after round fired at the monstrosity, blood and flesh spattering everywhere, but nothing seemed to phase it. It slowly stepped forward, making the crew step further back when it approached. In seconds, the monster lunged forward, sprinting faster than Starburst could track and going straight for the closest crew member! Her screams echoed around the bridge, mixing in with every round Starburst fired, trying to save her… The monster tearing her flesh, biting into her and ripping off limbs with its talons and claws.

"W-Why won't it die!? Why won't it freaking die!" Starburst yelled, still firing at the monstrosity, as it finished off its latest victim. "I keep shooting at it, but it won't freaking die!"

"Who cares!" The Commander grabbed her shoulder, shoving Starburst towards the bridge's exit. "We need to get out of here, look!" He pointed towards the tear within the blast doors, more of the monsters trying to force their way in. "There's more of them, I think they're swarming the ship!"

"Everyone, run, now! We need to get out of here!" Starburst ordered, the remaining two crew members rushing out with her and the commander.

They rushed through the exit, one of their crew members keying in emergency seal codes on the outside terminal. However, when he turned to leave, one of the monstrosities grabbed hold of his ankle and forced the crewman to trip. "H-Help! Somebody, help me!" He pleaded, as the monster began to yank him back. "Please, I don't want to die!"

Starburst came to a sudden halt, turning around to help one of her fallen comrades… Only to be stopped by the commander. "No! It is too late for him, go!" He ordered, just as she turned back in time to see one of the monstrosities impale the man. His screams gurgled with blood, as more started to tear at him… Until the blast doors suddenly closed, splitting both him and one of the monsters completely in half. "We need to leave, now!"

The mare didn't like this, but he was right… Without wasting a second, the three quickly rushed down the corridor. They needed to find out what is going on here, and their ship was starting to be over taken by these monsters.

- **Ishimura Cargo Hold-**

Nothing remained within the Ishimura's cargo hold, only the pillar's red glow being what kept light within its darkened interior. Those that once worked on getting supplies or resources to different areas of the ship, were gone or slain. Their bodies mutated or laid broken upon its bloody floors. A sight that would be common all along the Ishimura's once populated corridors, reduced from a venerated World Cracker, to a floating ghost ship filled with creatures of nightmares.

However, something changed within the cargo hold, the pillar's light glowing brighter and brighter. Soon, the air around it became electrified, purplish-orange discharge arching off its slender form. Necromorphs around it looked towards the pillar, sensing something strange occurring around it, and started to back away from this strange burst of energy.

Soon enough, a flash of light burst from the pillar, sending a bolt of energy straight down and caused the Necromorphs to shield their eyes. When they were able to look upon this 'holy' relic again, the mutant undead began to hiss and back further away from what stood before it now.

An armored giant of white-gray armor, dull green trim, knelt before the pillar's form. He held a strange rifle-like weapon within its hands, a brass barrel extending further out from the normal one. There was a chainsaw-like weapon magnetized to his left hip, along with a long combat knife belted to the giant's right boot, pistol strapped to their right hip. His right shoulder bore the Roman Numerals "XIV" while the left held a white bursting skull, symbolizing the deathly aura that emanated from his armored form. The armor itself looked like plated steel of some kind, thick but flexible enough to allow heavy combat, almost like it was meant to endure the toughest of enemy fire from the front, allowing its wearer to not fear the battle to come… His face plate being a matching white-gray color, with a pair of blood red optics suddenly flashing to life.

Slowly, the giant stood up and took a slow glance around, seemingly curious about where he seemed to be… Confused. When he took notice of the mutated Necromorphs surrounding him, the giant became even more confused about the situation. Though, without much hesitation, he reached up on to the weapon, and pulled the charging handle back.

Then, all hell broke loose within the Cargo Hold.

 **-Somewhere in the Ishimura-**

Starburst sprinted fast as she could, tears of terror pouring from her eyes, side arm long go out of fear for her own life. Not long after she and the crew escaped their besieged ship, did they come under attack by a horde of those monsters. They came from every direction, crawling out of air ducks and the very ventilation shafts. Before she even knew it, both the remaining crewman and the commander were being torn apart. Terror had gripped her heart, and the instinct to flee quickly overtook her.

She hated it, she _hated_ the fact that she actually ran from this… But, the mare was absolutely terrified. These things were like nothing they have ever encountered before, on Equis or the galaxy at large. No matter how many rounds she put into them, those things would not die or stop their advance. They wouldn't give up, tearing away at anything and brutally killing those they managed to capture within their twisted claws.

Even now, five of them were chasing after Starburst, their wailing screeches howling behind her, letting the mare know that she was doomed to the same fate. Her heart was beating nonstop, allowing her to keep running, despite how tired her body became or how much her lungs burned. Fear of being torn apart, like her comrades, raced through the mare's mind, not wanting to suffer the same fate… Or to be turned into one of those _things_ either, noticing that one of them looked like a twisted form of her unicorn sergeant, Tempest Sky.

"N-Need to find some-somewhere to hide!" She breathed, eyes scanning everything around her… Only seeing the bloody bulkheads, floors, and ceilings all around the corridor. "Need to hide! N-Need to g-get away-away from them!" Her eyes were wide, pupils shrunk to mere pin-points.

Using her wings, Starburst made a quick right turn, finding herself within a maintenance corridor… A nearby storage compartment being opened. Without hesitation, she quickly dove into the storage compartment, slamming her hand on to the terminal to shut its blast door, effectively locking it. She sighed with relief placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart, a smile creeping upon her muzzle.

A sudden thud made the mare squeak, followed by another, then another, and another! She pressed up against the metal wall, hearing those monsters trying to claw their way inside of where she hid. " _N-No, no, no, no… Not like this! Anything but this!_ " Her mind panicked, eyes wide again, heart beating even faster. " _Please, not like this! I don't want to die like this, not here!_ "

More, and more, clawing and thuds echoed from the blast door, Starburst's sense of panic increasing by the second. There were more of those things out there, trying to get inside of the storage compartment, trying to get to Starburst. The mare let loose another squeak of terror, when a talon tore through the blast door's frame, forcing a portion to be ripped back… Revealing a mauled, bloody, that belonged to one of the monstrosities outside. It slide the talon closer, and closer, trying to reach the mare.

Starburst pressed her head back more, and more, until there was nowhere else she could push back too… The monster's talon tip poking at her neck. " _M-Mother… H-Help me!_ " Her mind whimpered, praying that someone, somebody, _something_ would rescue her from these things.

And her prayers were answered.

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_

 __The sense of terror was increased, but not because of the fact that Starburst was millimeters to a monster's talon… The heavy foot falls, sounding like thick metal plate stepping on to the metal corridor's flooring, getting closer and closer to where she was. The monsters outside had stopped their attempts to grab the mare, turning their attention towards the source of those stomps. Within the next second, a new aura washed over Starburst, one that these creatures could sense and forced them to back away from her hiding place… The only answer that Starburst received, as to what had caused this, was a massive shadow overlapping the corridor and a pair of red, glowing, eyes.

 _ **A more ferocious hunter has come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

 ** _The Angel of Death_**

 **Thump.**

 **Thump.**

 **Thump.**

 **Thump…**

Each metallic step made Starburst's heart skip, terror slowly gripping her very soul, as the deathly presence drew closer. Even the monsters were feeling such an aura, nightmarish creatures that normally wouldn't feel any emotion, fearing what is approaching them. All eyes went towards the adjacent hallway from them, as the steps fell silent after being right on top of them… Curiosity grew more and more, waiting for the source to reveal itself, one of the monsters stalking up towards where the sound came from.

 **BLAM!**

In seconds, the monster's entire head and a portion of its upper torso was reduced to nothing but a bloody mist! Starburst's eyes widen, as it fell backwards, flailing about until its body ceased to function all together, suffering far too much damage to recover.

 **BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

Three more of the monsters were quickly blown away by the echoing weapon, its sheer power forcing Starburst to cover her ears. When the last four sprinted forward, talons raised high to rip whatever this attacker is, it was answered by a metallic click from the darkness…

 **FWOOOM!**

The air became superheated inside of the corridor, as a wave of pure heat shot forwards and devoured those monsters… Melding their bodies together, liquifying bone and flesh alike.

Death was all that remained within the corridor, Starburst pressing herself up against the storage room's wall… Able to watch all that transpired through the very hole those monsters made within her hiding place. Never has she seen such devastating firepower before, knowing every weapon that the humans issued to their forces, and knew no mining equipment could even compare to this. Though, her body froze when the metallic foot falls began once more, and a shadow loomed over the hole. She could faintly make out bulky, plated, white-gray armor on the other side.

When a massive hand forced itself into the door's seam, Starburst let out a squeak and pressed more against the wall. Effortlessly, the hand forced her hiding place's door to open fully, revealing the metal giant that had rescued her from a terrible demise, followed by a fate worse than death... Its glowing red eyes glaring down at her, intake values releasing a slight hiss of air with each breath. At first, the giant seemed curious about Starburst's form, as if it had never seen the like of her before… But, such thoughts ended when its weapon was brought to up, barrel pressing against the pegasus mare's forehead.

"W-Wait! I-I'm not your enemy! Part of the crew! PART OF THE CREW!" She pleaded, causing the giant to tilt his armored head. "I-I was on the repair ship, that crashed within the docking bay, I swear! Security Chief Starburst Sparkle, from the Equis detachment assigned to protect the USG Kellion's crew, as part of the Treaty Agreement between the CEC and my world!"

The giant hesitated, as if her name suddenly caused his mind to snap to something, slowly pulling his weapon back from her, but kept the mare at gun point. "I will take your word, for now." His metallic tone held barely any emotion within it, the giant now holding his weapon at the low ready. "Captain Lumarion, Sixty-Seventh Grand Battalion, Iron Council and Demolition Company." His helmeted gaze went towards the bloody corridors. "Status Report, Mortal."

Starburst, relieved that she was no longer being held at gunpoint, relaxed enough that she could stand. "I-I do not know, Captain…" She answered, barely understanding all the technical portions of his introduction, but easily recognized the venerated military rank. "Shortly after arriving, our ship moved in to auto-dock with this USG Ishimura, when a section of this ship burst and damaged our own ship… Causing us to crash." She looked to one of the nearby mangled corpses nearby. "Right after we crashed, those things attacked us, I am the only one that survived, sir."

Lumarion's gaze went to the mare, tilting his head ever so slightly. "Does your ship work? Or, at the very least, salvageable?"  
"N-Negative, sir… It was severely damaged by the collision and crash, from what I saw during my escape?" She hesitated, reaching up to rub the back of her head. "No way we can escape on it."

"I see." The giant looked further down the corridor, his glowing eyes going brighter, as more screeching echoed. "Do you know the layout of this ship?"

"Y-Yes sir! USG Ishimura, first World Cracker Class ship commissioned by the CEC. As part of the repair team, to ensure their safety, I read up on this ship for just in case emergencies!" Starburst answered, stepping out into the corridor, next to her rescuer… Trembling at the sounds of possibly more of those monsters coming. "W-What are you planning to do, sir?"

"First things first…" He raised the weapon up, looking down the sights and firing off two pairs of controlled bursts… Effectively obliterating three monsters trying to charge them. "Get somewhere safe for us to come up with a strategy." Using his right hand to keep the weapon pointed, firing wildly to keep those monsters back, he used the left to herd Starburst back where he came. "Move. We do not have much time, before more come and overrun us."

He didn't have to tell Starburst twice, the mare quickly running the direction he wanted to go… Said giant jogging behind her, turning around every now and then to fire off another controlled burst to keep the monsters back.

 **-Security Room 19-**

The door slid open, glitching for a second, before it finally was finally allowed entrance… Starburst practically leaping inside. "It's open! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" She shouted, as Lumarion backed himself into the Security Room, nearly rapid firing his weapon into the corridor they were just in… As more and more monsters sprinted towards them, several bursting from the giant's explosive rounds.

Once he was inside, Lumarion continued to fire at the monsters, as Starburst slammed against the wall and began to punch lock codes into the terminal. Her panic made the process harder and harder, the giant taking a knee to make his shots more accurate and precise. Focusing on the closer creatures, their time rapidly began to run out, as the monsters were closing in on them even quicker… Determined to kill them both, and turn them as well.

"Got it!" The mare yelled, as the door slammed shut… Slicing off a taloned arm from one of the monsters. "Thank Celestia… Just in time." She sighed, turning around and slumping against the wall. "I-I thought we… We were goners for a second there."

"We won't have very long." Lumarion corrected, walking towards a nearby desk and laying his weapon down. "They will find a way in here, sooner or later."

Starburst's eyes widened, placing a hand over her muzzle. "T-Then what are we going to do, Captain?" She asked, jumping from sudden slams against the door… Causing her to practically hug against the giant's leg. "What are we going to do?"  
"Right now, _you_ are going to tell me what I need to know about this ship." He answered, grabbing Starburst by the collar of her shirt, and pulling her up to his helmet. "Along with, more about you, and why your surname is 'Sparkle'." Lumarion looked down at her, red gaze examining her every form… As if she reminded him of another, barely.

"U-Uh… Why do you want to know about me, sir?"

"Call it curiosity, for now."

"W-Well… U-Um…" She became nervous, unable to speak with those glowing red eyes glaring down on her, and how he effortlessly lifted the mare into the air. Granted, she was not the biggest mare, being half a foot shorter than the average "short" mare in Equestria… But, regardless, she still was not easy to lift off the ground, and yet this giant lifted her like she was a mere feather! "Y-You see, back on my home world… I am part of the Royal H-House of Equestria."

His gaze glowed even brighter at the kingdom's name, pulling Starburst closer to his helmet's gill.

"M-My father i-is…" She choked, due to how tightly this giant held her collar, pink scarf being forced out. "C-Captain Flash S-Sentry, of the Royal Guard… M-My moth-mother is…" His grip lightened its hold, to make it easier for Starburst to breathe. "Twilight Sparkle."

" _Twilight Sparkle…_ "

Shocked filled Lumarion, stumbling back and dropping Starburst on to the metal floor. A name he hasn't heard in so long, a name that came from his old commander and savior… One he thought to be fictional, made up in the growing madness of one who been fighting far longer than he should. Delusions caused by traveling and being near the warp for too long, assuring barriers broken by just a mere name… And proof of its existence, was right here before this ancient warrior.

"T-That name… I cannot believe it." He placed a hand over his helmet, unable to truly fathom what has just been said. "It was not made up, it was no delusion, she was real this whole time… And I thought the Warsmith went crazy." Surprising Starburst, Lumarion slumped down on to the metal floor, hand still covering his faceplate. "I have been a fool."

"U-Uh… Sir, are you ok?" Starburst asked, nervous about what is happening.

"Shocked, but I will be fine." Heavy thuds against the door drew their attention, Starburst going pale at the thought that more of those monsters arriving, while Lumarion stood up and grabbed hold of his weapon. "New Objective updated, mission details are cleared and orders not needed." He listed off, grabbing a boxed device upon his belt. The mare simply watched, as her savior strode towards the door, and placed his device on to it. "Priority Target recognized, creating counter-measures to situation."

Key-stroke after key-stroke chimed, as Lumarion worked on the device. His attention to detail and code were shocking to Starburst, never seeing someone work so fast before, able to faintly make out the device to be a bomb of some kind… Such knowledge made her even more nervous.

When a taloned arm tore through the door, it was quickly grabbed by Lumarion and snapped clean off, pained screech echoing from the other side. "Intruders becoming more desperate, wishing to slaughter those inside, more coming with each passing moment. Hive Mind being the only reasoning for this." A final "ARMED" key alerted Lumarion and Starburst, his device was ready to be deployed and the Captain walked back over to Starburst… His towering figure being overshadow and leaving Starburst with a sense of doom. "New Objective…"

Count Down alerts rang within the Security Room, but Starburst continued to watch her savior. Moving in time with the device, Lumarion knelt in front of the mare, reaching out his left hand towards her, palm open. The pupils of her eyes shrank, as she managed to sense a murderous intent coming from said captain… As if, telling him her name and parents had flipped a switch within his mind. But, what came after shocked her.

Lumarion quickly embraced Starburst, pulling her into a protective hug just before his device went off! The security checkpoint being filled with smoke and heated by its detonation. When Starburst managed to look back towards the door, she was in awe about how said door was gone… Melted metal and flesh being all that remained, sealing off their safe-haven in that direction.

"Safeguard Starburst Sparkle until reinforcements arrive and she can be secured for Warsmith Zarrix." His words rang within her mind, never hearing such a rank and name before… But, for it to make Lumarion act this way, it was more than enough to convince her that this wasn't someone she would want to cross.

"W-What did you do?"  
"Used a Melta-Charge to seal off that entrance, to buy us more time and plan our next move." Lumarion answered, releasing Starburst and moving back over to the nearby table. "With it destroyed, those creatures will have to find another way into our location. With luck, we will be long gone before they can."

"How will _we_ get out of her?" Starburst asked, looking towards the metaled doorway… Their only way out being effectively sealed.

Lumarion lifted his weapon up, showing her its lower barrel. "My Combi-Melta. The meltagun attachment can easily breach what the bomb left. Its melted metal, yes, and will keep those creatures out long enough for us to plan… But, another blast from some melta weapon would utterly destroy it."

"How did you know it would happen like that? And not accidently blow us out into space or cause some security measure to activate?"  
"I didn't" Lumarion answered, simply, the reply nearly causing Starburst to topple over. "I made the calculations of using a melta-charge on that door. There were a few outcomes, namely what just happened, the two you mentioned, or the door being effectively obliterated and those creatures being able to pour into her without obstruction. Luckily, we got the outcome needed."

"You seriously risked it on something like that!?"  
"In my experience, it is better to make those calculations and then hope for the best with an acceptable option." He retorted, pulling the weapon's magazine out and replacing it with a full one. "Now, about this ship?"

Starburst, unable to comprehend his reasoning, slowly stood back up and walked over to the table. "W-What about it, Captain?"  
"Is there any structural weaknesses? More secured locations? Possible reasonings as to _why_ these things are on board this ship?" He asked, looking down at Starburst.

"Let me see…" She pulled up her left arm, activating the wrist mounted computer attached to her suit. Carefully, and thoroughly, Starburst dug up what information she could about the Ishimura, along with what it was doing all the way out here. "Strange… To be honest, Captain, the Ishimura was not even supposed to be here, on assignment to another sector." Starburst's discovery earning Lumarion's full attention. "It also says, here, that a ground crew found some object on the planet below. They brought it on board for study, but shortly after… Several workers on the planet below started to go mad and kill each other." Lumarion continued to tower over Starburst, already piecing together what had happened. "Then, after a transport made an unauthorized landing on to the Ishimura, those on board started to suffer the same fate… And those creatures began to appear."

"Idiotic, ill-advised, and beyond a doubt… Foolish." Lumarion growled, shaking his helmeted head. "The stupidity of mortals surprises me, beyond belief, along with their blind arrogance."

"W-What?" Starburst asked, looking up to the giant, wondering what he meant.

"That object they found? It is linked to those creatures which invaded this ship. Either keeping them locked up within the planet below, or attracting them." He grabbed hold of his weapon, doing a weapons check. "If it is the one that I appeared next to, I would go with the former. They wouldn't go anywhere near it, yet formed around it… As if it were calling to them, keeping them docile until those creatures perceived a threat." He looked down at the confused Starburst, pulling back the charging handle of his weapon. "So, if we are to defeat these things, then we will need to find a way to deal with both problems, at once."

"And how are we going to do that, Captain?"

"First, we are going to get this hip operational again." He answered, using the weapon's sling to place it over his shoulder and knelt before Starburst. "From what I could gather about this ship, it is currently offline and drifting in space… Won't belong, before we are caught up in that planet's gravitational pull. So, our best option would be getting things running again."

"But, my ship's crew were slaughtered by those things, and I highly doubt the Ishimura's crew survived either!" She countered, looking down at the holo-image of said World Cracker. "Those creatures hunt tireless and attack in swarms… Those that survived would be hauled up somewhere, too terrified to even act. Neither of us have the technical know-how, or skills, needed to get such a powerful ship running."

"Once you found the problem, fixing it is much simpler… Am I correct?"

Lumarion's question brought Starburst's gaze up to the giant, surprised. "W-What?"

"A simple matter, that I learned from the Mechanicum that was stationed with the Sixty-Seventh Grand Battalion." He clarified, moving towards the melted door. "Once you figured out what the problem is, fixing it is a matter of time, trial and error, along with careful calculations. If we can figure out what is wrong with the ship, we could take things step by step and solve what problems arise from the most dangerous to the minor issues." Lumarion turned around, and looked at Starburst. "Are you in agreeance with this?"  
Starburst's eyes were wide, by that logic… Fixing the Ishimura would be much easier than she thought, and Lumarion has already proven that he could handle those creatures easily. If she used her suit's own personal equipment, along with information, she could possibly focus on the ship! That is, if said mare could get her hands on an engineer's gear. This would, in turn, give her much more information and instructions on how to repair the Ishimura.

"Right!" Without hesitation, she brought up the Ishimura's holo-image again. "First things first, we need to acquire an Engineer's equipment. Using the data stored on it, I could find out what needs to be done for every problem onboard the Ishimura. Then, after doing a diagnostic scan at an Engineering Terminal, we can find out what is wrong with the Ishimura and fix it." She looked up at the giant next to her, smiling confidently. "You alright with this plan?"

"Sounds solid enough… Get some rest. We have time, before those creatures find another way into this room." He ordered, taking up a defensive position for the more obvious spots. "Remain behind me, and I will make sure nothing happens while you rest."

"What about you?" She asked, going to a nearby storage locker and pulling out the standard issue roll mats, to be used when certain security officers need to remain within said office and need to rest. "Don't you need to rest?"

"Astartes are resilient, we can go over a week without needing to sleep." Kneeling down, Lumarion's gaze began to scan for where the creatures might try to appear from. "You, on the other hand, have been through a stressful encounter and the rest will do you some good. Once enough time passes, I will wake you and we can begin our operation."

"Astartes, huh?" She repeated, finally finding out what exactly Lumarion is. "Will do, Captain… Be careful, sir." With that, Starburst rolled out the mat, and laid down on to it with a roll-pillow… Trying her best to get some rest.

Lumarion glanced back at her, helmeted gaze scanning the mare's form. " _Warsmith… How could I have been so foolish, as to not believe you?_ " His gaze returned to where those creatures might try to enter from. " _Someday… I will find a way to earn your forgiveness._ "


End file.
